tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' YouTube World Tour
Thomas' YouTube World Tour is a series of short web videos that are released every Wednesday in 2015 on YouTube, starting from February 25th for the US (Every Tuesday in the UK, starting from June 30th, 2015). The videos were written by producer Ian McCue, who writes the Comedy Showtime shorts, writer Davey Moore, who writes the Thomas Around the World shorts, and head writer Andrew Brenner, who writes the Mr. Perkins' Storytime segments. Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released to celebrate Thomas' first public appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014. Plot Thomas is wishing he was bigger. He imagines being Hiro, and then Cranky. Thomas thinks Cranky must be able to see the whole world from his high viewpoint and remembers his own longing to travel. He thinks about his upcoming world tour and imagines visiting Big Ben in London, England, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the Sphinx in Egypt, Africa, the Taj Mahal in Agra, India, the Great Wall of China, Japan, Easter Island in South America, Sydney Harbour in Australia and the Statue of Liberty in New York City. Thomas says he has always wanted to visit New York, and he then becomes a parade balloon. Characters * Thomas * Gordon (mentioned) * Hiro (fantasy) * Cranky (fantasy) Cast * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * This video marks the first time Joseph May voices Thomas after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. * The Engine Roll Call remix from Hero of the Rails and King of the Railway is used at the end of the video when Thomas turns into a balloon. * Thomas' quote, "I have a feeling we're not in Sodor anymore" is a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. '' * This video was animated by Spider Eye Animation, under the direction of Morgan Francis. Gallery File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!2.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!3.png|Thomas as Hiro File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!4.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas as Cranky File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!6.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!7.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!8.png|Thomas as the Elizabeth Tower ("Big Ben") File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!9.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!10.png|Thomas as the Eiffel Tower File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!11.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!12.png|Thomas as the Sphinx File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!13.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!14.png|Thomas as the Taj Mahal File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!15.png|Thomas as a statue at the Great Wall of China File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!17.png|Thomas as a Moai File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Sydney Harbour File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!19.png|Thomas as the Statue of Liberty File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!20.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!21.png|Thomas as a taxi File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!22.png|Thomas as a parade balloon Video File:Thomas & Friends Thomas is Heading for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade! A World Around You ''Main article: A World Around You Thomas Goes West Thomas Goes West is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using TrackMaster sets. Plot Thomas isn't in Sodor anymore! Thomas ends up in the Wild West and goes on a great adventure. But will he make it back to Sodor before Sheriff Tophatt sees him or gets caught by cowboys? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sheriff Tophatt (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * In close-up shots, TrackMaster RC Thomas uses an inanimate CGI face. * Remixed versions of Edward, Percy, and the Fat Controller's classic series themes are used. * This video was uploaded onto the Thomas and Friends UK channel on July 7, 2015. However, John Hasler (Thomas' UK voice actor) does not provide the voice for Thomas, despite the channel being UK-based. Goofs * When Thomas goes down the hill, the sound effect of him puffing starts playing before he actually moves. Gallery File:ThomasGoesWest1.png File:ThomasGoesWest2.png File:ThomasGoesWest3.png File:ThomasGoesWest4.png File:ThomasGoesWest5.png File:ThomasGoesWest6.png File:ThomasGoesWest7.png File:ThomasGoesWest8.png File:ThomasGoesWest9.png File:ThomasGoesWest10.png File:ThomasGoesWest11.png File:ThomasGoesWest12.png File:ThomasGoesWest13.png File:ThomasGoesWest14.png File:ThomasGoesWest15.png File:ThomasGoesWest16.png File:ThomasGoesWest17.png File:ThomasGoesWest18.png File:ThomasGoesWest19.png File:ThomasGoesWest20.png File:ThomasGoesWest21.png File:ThomasGoesWest22.png Video File:Thomas Goes West Down by the Docks Main article: Down by the Docks Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's Thomas' Comedy Showtime and here are your hosts Stan and Nigel! Today they are going through a day in the life of Sir Topham Hatt! What could possibly go wrong on a such a wonderful day? Characters * Nigel and Stan (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * Stock footage from Millie and the Volcano, Creaky Cranky, Tale of the Brave, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Thomas in Charge, Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine is used. * The events of Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine are referenced. Goofs * Duck and Oliver's whistles are heard at one point, but they are nowhere to be seen. Gallery File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:CreakyCranky1.png File:CreakyCranky32.png File:TaleOfTheBrave4.png File:TaleOfTheBrave5.png File:ThomasinCharge84.png File:SlippySodor54.png File:SlippySodor55.png File:SlippySodor56.png File:SlippySodor57.png File:SlippySodor58.png File:SlippySodor59.png File:SlippySodor60.png File:SlippySodor61.png File:SlippySodor62.png File:SlippySodor63.png File:SlippySodor64.png File:SlippySodor126.png File:SlippySodor123.png File:SlippySodor128.png File:SlippySodor122.png File:Up,UpandAway!23.png File:Up,UpandAway!24.png File:Up,UpandAway!26.png File:Up,UpandAway!27.png File:Up,UpandAway!28.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine34.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine97.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine36.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine37.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine38.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine98.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine39.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine99.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine42.png Video File:Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Thomas Heads North Thomas Heads North is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using Trackmaster models and Sets with portions in CGI. Plot Frosted fenders! Thomas is in the arctic! He finds a woolly mammoth, sees the northern lights, and encounters a giant yeti! How will he ever get back to Sodor? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The title theme from The Adventure Begins is used. * The classic themes of Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are used. Gallery File:ThomasHeadsNorth1.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth2.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth3.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth4.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth5.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth6.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth7.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth8.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth9.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth10.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth11.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth12.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth13.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth14.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth15.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth16.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth17.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth18.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth19.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth20.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth21.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth22.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth23.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth24.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth25.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth26.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth27.png File:ThomasHeadsNorth28.png Video File:Thomas Heads North Navigation Main article: Navigation Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Accidents on the Railway Accidents on the Railway is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's time once again to meet up with Nigel and Stan! We all know that accidents happen on Sodor and today Nigel and Stan are hitting the highlights! Be prepared for busting buffers, runaway globes, and so much more! Characters * Stan and Nigel (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * Simon the Signalman (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * The name of the Signalman in Emily Saves the World is revealed to be Simon. * Stock footage from Gordon Runs Dry, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Scruff's Makeover, Blue Mountain Mystery, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Kevin's Cranky Friend, Emily Saves the World, King of the Railway, James to the Rescue, Muddy Matters, Flash Bang Wallop! and Being Percy are used. * The events of Emily Saves the World and King of the Railway are referenced. Gallery File:GordonRunsDry1.png File:GordonRunsDry2.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal43.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal44.png File:Spencer'sVIP75.png File:Spencer'sVIP79.png File:Spencer'sVIP80.png File:Scruff'sMakeover47.png File:BlueMountainMystery44.png File:Spencer'sVIP54.png File:Spencer'sVIP55.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png File:EmilySavestheWorld62.png File:EmilySavestheWorld63.png File:EmilySavestheWorld64.png File:EmilySavestheWorld65.png File:EmilySavestheWorld66.png File:EmilySavestheWorld67.png File:EmilySavestheWorld71.png File:EmilySavestheWorld75.png File:EmilySavestheWorld70.png File:EmilySavestheWorld83.png File:EmilySavestheWorld78.png File:EmilySavestheWorld79.png File:EmilySavestheWorld81.png File:EmilySavestheWorld80.png File:EmilySavestheWorld82.png File:KingoftheRailway537.png File:KingoftheRailway538.png File:KingoftheRailway539.png File:KingoftheRailway546.png File:KingoftheRailway548.png File:KingoftheRailway542.png File:KingoftheRailway540.png File:KingoftheRailway541.png File:KingoftheRailway549.png File:KingoftheRailway550.png File:KingoftheRailway551.png File:KingoftheRailway552.png File:JamestotheRescue15.png File:JamestotheRescue16.png File:MuddyMatters38.png File:FlashBangWallop!27.png File:FlashBangWallop!28.png File:JamestotheRescue58.png File:JamestotheRescue60.png File:JamestotheRescue62.png File:EmilySavestheWorld84.png File:EmilySavestheWorld90.png File:EmilySavestheWorld91.png File:EmilySavestheWorld92.png File:FlashBangWallop!17.png File:BeingPercy27.JPG File:BeingPercy28.JPG File:BeingPercy65.png Video File:Accidents on the Railway Thomas Goes For Gold Thomas Goes For Gold is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using Trackmaster models and Sets with portions in CGI. Plot Bubbling boilers! Thomas is in the rain forest! He's surrounded by parrots, elephants, and ancient temples! Will Thomas find gold inside the temple or something much more dangerous? Characters * Thomas * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The classic themes of Thomas, Gordon, the Runaway, Sir Topham Hatt and Edward are used. * Thomas running away from the skeleton's skull is a reference to the original "Indiana Jones" film "Raiders of the Lost Ark". It is also reminiscent of Rusty and the Boulder. Video File:Thomas Goes For Gold Never, Never, Never Give Up Main article: Never, Never, Never Give Up Thomas Goes to New York Thomas Goes to New York is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short. It is entirely narrated by Mark Moraghan. Plot All aboard for New York City! Yellow cabs, tall buildings, underground train tunnels and more! Follow Thomas as he goes where no engine has gone before! Characters * Thomas * A Building Workman * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This video is made in the style of a comic book. * This is the first time since the twelfth season where the narrator has voiced all the characters in a story. * A tugboat resembling Zug from TUGS can be seen. Video File:Thomas Goes to New York! It's Great To Be An Engine Main article: ''It's Great to be an Engine Cast * Steven Kynman as Duck Red Hot Chilli Thomas '''Red Hot Chilli Thomas '''is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short made using TrackMaster models and sets with portions in CGI. Plot Flaming funnels! Thomas has come a long way to the big city and has run out of coal. Thomas tries some of the native "coal" to re-fuel and finds that it might be just a bit too hot for him to handle! Characters * Thomas * Gordon (''cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * Cranky (mentioned) Cast * Joseph May as Thomas Trivia * The opening theme from The Adventure Begins is used. * Hot Wheels cars, a Monster High doll, Mega Bloks bricks and a Fireman Sam toy are used. * Instrumental versions of Troublesome Trucks and Really Useful Engine are heard. Video File:Red Hot Chili Thomas Thomas In the Sahara! Thomas In the Sahara! is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Bubbling Boilers! Thomas is in the Sahara Desert! He's hard at work when he realizes his tanks are nearly empty. So, he fills up at the local oasis, leaving no more water for the camels! Characters * Thomas * Monyyak * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Goofs * When the men fill up Thomas' tanks, his tanks are closed. Video File:Thomas In the Sahara! Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign Mr. Perkins Storytime - Gordon Goes Foreign is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour story time segment narrated by Mr. Perkins. Plot Say a big, busting buffers hello to Mr. Perkins! He's an engine driver on the Island of Sodor. Today, he's telling us the story of Gordon's trip to London! Characters * Gordon * Duck * The Foreign Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Perkins * The Derailed Engine (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) Cast * Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins Trivia * Henry, Gordon and James' classic themes are used. Goofs * In the first illustration, Duck is depicted as a 2-6-0T. Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration2.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration3.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration4.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration5.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration6.png File:TheDerailedEngineillistratedbyLoraineMarshall.jpg|The Derailed Engine Video File:Mr. Perkins Story Time - Gordon Goes Foreign Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Cranky the Crane and More Unique Vehicles Cranky the Crane and More Unique Vehicles is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour comedy showtime segment narrated by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham. Plot Follow Nigel and Stan around the Island of Sodor and meet all the unique vehicles that support the railway. It's not just engines that are really useful! You can't have one without the other....kind of like Nigel and Stan. Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Victor (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Kevin (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Bash and Dash (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry or Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * Stock footage from The Adventure Begins, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Sodor Surprise Day, Tale of the Brave, Samson Sent for Scrap, The Thomas Way, The Early Bird, Stop that Bus!, Kevin's Cranky Friend, Emily Saves the World, Thomas' Shortcut, King of the Railway, Thomas' Crazy Day, Creaky Cranky, Victor Says Yes, Wonky Whistle, Surprise, Surprise, Misty Island Rescue, Stuck on You, Not Now, Charlie! and Thomas the Quarry Engine are used. * The video was originally called: Friends of the Railway. Gallery File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable18.png File:SodorSurpriseDay2.png File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png File:SamsonSentforScrap25.png File:TheThomasWay53.png File:StopThatBus68.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay32.png File:EmilySavestheWorld108.png File:Thomas'Shortcut1.png File:KingoftheRailway85.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay32.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay33.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png File:EmilySavestheWorld111.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay39.png File:WonkyWhistle6.png File:VictorSaysYes27.png File:Surprise,Surprise32.png File:VictorSaysYes16.png File:KingoftheRailway258.png File:MistyIslandRescue475.png File:MistyIslandRescue476.png File:StuckonYou17.png File:TheThomasWay7.png File:TheThomasWay85.png File:NotNowCharlie90.png File:StuckonYou18.png File:KingoftheRailway644.png File:KingoftheRailway645.png File:StuckonYou7.png File:StuckonYou32.png File:StuckonYou38.png File:StuckonYou21.png File:StuckonYou24.png File:StuckonYou33.png File:KingoftheRailway622.png File:KingoftheRailway623.png File:StuckonYou13.png File:StuckonYou54.png File:Thomas'Shortcut16.png File:Thomas'Shortcut15.png File:Thomas'Shortcut9.png File:Thomas'Shortcut68.png File:StopThatBus1.png File:Thomas'Shortcut43.png File:StuckonYou55.png File:StopThatBus100.png Video File:Friends of the Railway Thomas Visits Pompeii Thomas Visits Pompeii is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Ciao! Thomas is in Italy and he’s carrying passengers to Pompeii. But bubbling boilers! It appears Thomas didn't just travel to Pompeii, but back in time itself! Characters * Thomas * The Movie Director * Settebello (not named) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. * The coaches resemble Annie and Clarabel, however they are green. Gallery File:ThomasVisitsPompeii1.png|Settebello with Thomas File:ThomasVisitsPompeii2.png File:ThomasVisitsPompeii3.png ThomasvisitsPompeii.jpeg Video File:Thomas Visits Pompeii Thomas' Anthem Main article: Thomas' Anthem Thomas Crosses Australia Thomas Crosses Australia is a Thomas's YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Morgahan. Plot Bust My Buffers! Thomas is carrying passengers across Australia, and along the way he hears some very interesting sounds! He finally discovers a funnel shaped instrument called a didgeridoo. Characters * Thomas * The Man with the Didgeridoo * The Australian Engine (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * The coaches Thomas pull resemble Annie and Clarabel, but green. * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Gallery File:ThomascrossesAustralia.jpeg|Thomas at Adelaide File:ThomascrossesAustralia2.jpeg File:ThomascrossesAustralia3.jpeg File:ThomascrossesAustralia4.jpeg|Thomas at Alice Springs. File:TheAustralianEngine1.png File:TheAustralianEngine2.png|The Australian Engine File:TheAustralianEngine3.png Video File:Thomas Crosses Australia Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour comedy showtime segment narrated by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham. Plot All aboard! Stan and Nigel are here to tell us how it all began for our favorite #1 engine, Thomas! Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Jerome and Judy (not named; do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Trivia * Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used while the events of said special are referenced. * Throughout the video, a remix of Thomas' theme is heard. Goofs * The North Western Railway is referred to as the Great Northern Railway. Gallery File:TheAdventureBegins574.png File:TheAdventureBegins573.png File:TheAdventureBegins570.png File:TheAdventureBegins9.png TheAdventureBegins587.png TheAdventureBegins588.png File:TheAdventureBegins108.png File:TheAdventureBegins109.png File:TheAdventureBegins160.png File:TheAdventureBegins168.png File:TheAdventureBegins169.png File:TheAdventureBegins21.png File:TheAdventureBegins152.png File:TheAdventureBegins153.png File:TheAdventureBegins20.png File:TheAdventureBegins209.png File:TheAdventureBegins220.png File:TheAdventureBegins221.png File:TheAdventureBegins26.png File:TheAdventureBegins27.png File:TheAdventureBegins283.png File:TheAdventureBegins331.png File:TheAdventureBegins337.png File:TheAdventureBegins339.png File:TheAdventureBegins345.png File:TheAdventureBegins402.png File:TheAdventureBegins403.png File:TheAdventureBegins408.png File:TheAdventureBegins409.png File:TheAdventureBegins411.png File:TheAdventureBegins36.png File:TheAdventureBegins38.png File:TheAdventureBegins415.png File:TheAdventureBegins7.png File:TheAdventureBegins412.png TheAdventureBegins414.png TheAdventureBegins428.png TheAdventureBegins429.png TheAdventureBegins430.png TheAdventureBegins431.png TheAdventureBegins432.png TheAdventureBegins377.png TheAdventureBegins474.png TheAdventureBegins475.png TheAdventureBegins479.png TheAdventureBegins481.png TheAdventureBegins502.png File:TheAdventureBegins41.png File:TheAdventureBegins49.png File:TheAdventureBegins33.png File:TheAdventureBegins34.png File:TheAdventureBegins42.png TheAdventureBegins503.png TheAdventureBegins505.png TheAdventureBegins504.png TheAdventureBegins508.png TheAdventureBegins510.png TheAdventureBegins529.png TheAdventureBegins539.png TheAdventureBegins557.png TheAdventureBegins559.png TheAdventureBegins576.png TheAdventureBegins577.png Video File:Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies or Thomas Visits the Canadian Rockies is a Thomas's YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Morgahan. Plot Freezing funnels! Thomas is hauling tankers through the Rocky Mountains when he gets stuck in the snow! Luckily, Thomas meets a Canadian engine named Marshall to help him. Characters * Thomas * Marshall * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Gallery File:Marshall.jpg Video File:Thomas Meets Marshall in the Canadian Rockies Mr. Perkins Storytime: Henry and the Elephant Mr. Perkins Storytime: Henry and the Elephant is an Thomas' YouTube Tour short. Plot A tunnel is blocked so Henry is sent to help clear the line. Henry starts to clear the tunnel, But something starts pushing him back! Watch to see what suddenly happens! Characters * Henry * Mr. Perkins * James (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Mrs. Perkins (mentioned) Cast * Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins Trivia * An illustration from Tank Engine Thomas Again is briefly seen when Mr. Perkins opens his book. * This is the first time Mr. Perkins mentions his wife. Gallery File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration1.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration2.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration3.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration4.png File:HenryandtheElephantLMillustration5.png Video File:Mr. Perkins Storytime - Henry and the Elephant The Island Song Main article: The Island Song Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas Comes to Breakfast Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas Comes to Breakfast is an Thomas' YouTube Tour short narrated by Mr. Perkins. Plot One morning, Thomas decides he doesn't need his driver anymore, so he starts rolling down the tracks without him. Before you know it, Thomas is heading straight towards the station master's house - rumbling rails, look out! Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Perkins * Donald and Douglas (Donald, does not speak; Douglas, not seen) * Daisy (indirectly mentioned) Cast * Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins Gallery File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration1.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration2.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration3.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration4.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration5.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfastLMillustration6.png Video File:Mr. Perkins Storytime - Thomas Comes To Breakfast Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya Thomas and the Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya or Thomas in Kenya is a Thomas's YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Morgahan. Plot Bust my buffers! Thomas is taking his passengers on a safari along the East African Rift Valley. They see flamingos, hippos, rhinos, and lots of cheeky chimpanzees! Characters * The Little Boy * Thomas (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Video File:Thomas and The Cheeky Chimpanzees in Kenya Thomas & Friends Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure In Australia Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure In Australia or Thomas Visits Australia is a Thomas's YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Morgahan. Plot Rumbling 'Roos! Thomas is carrying passengers across the Australian Savanna when a kangaroo stops on the tracks. Thomas is cross with the kangaroo until he realizes the kangaroo is also carrying a passenger, a joey! They are both being really useful! Characters * Thomas * Some Passengers * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. * This is the first time in the World Tour series that Thomas has had another adventure in the same country (Australia). Video File:Thomas' Kangaroo Adventure In Australia The Whistle Song Main article: The Whistle Song Thomas Gets an Elephant Washdown "Sri Lankan Style" Thomas Gets an Elephant Washdown "Sri Lankan Style", also known as, Thomas Goes to Sri Lanka, is a Thomas's YouTube World Tour short narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Thomas thought Sri Lanka was a beautiful country but he struggled with the heat and dust, especially in the tea plantation. Thomas had made it only so far from the depot until he ran over some broken tracks and someone very special saved the day. Characters * Thomas * Henry (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. * The events of Henry and the Elephant are referenced. Video File:Thomas Gets an Elephant Washdown “Sri Lankan Style” Mr. Perkins Storytime: The Story of How Toby & Henrietta Came to Sodor The Story of How Toby and Henrietta Came to Sodor is an Thomas' YouTube Tour short narrated by Mr. Perkins. Plot Thomas finds himself in trouble with a police officer for not having sideplates, a cowcatcher, and his wheels covered on public roads. Thomas feared he would like a tram with such things - oh, no! That's when Sir Topham Hatt had an idea about a tram. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The Policeman * Mr. Perkins * Henrietta (does not speak) Cast * Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins Trivia * The story Mr. Perkins reads is Thomas in Trouble from Toby The Tram Engine. Gallery File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration1.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration2.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration3.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration4.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration5.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration6.png File:ThomasinTroubleLMillustration7.png Video File:The Story of How Toby & Henrietta Came to Sodor Thomas Travels to Japan Thomas Travels to Japan formerly, Thomas Learns the Meaning of Konichiwa or Thomas Visits Japan is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short, narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Konichiwa! Thomas travels to Japan where he encounters some really useful passengers, or Sumos, that help him clear a blocked line of the railway. Characters * Thomas * The Japanese Engines * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Goofs * In one shot Thomas' siderods are missing. Gallery File:TheJapaneseEngine1.png File:TheJapaneseEngine2.png File:TheJapaneseEngines.png|The Japanese Engines File:TheJapaneseEngines.jpg Video File:Thomas_Travels_to_Japan Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand Thomas Makes Scary Faces in New Zealand, also known as Thomas Goes to New Zealand, is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short, narrated entirely by Mark Moraghan. Plot Cinders and ashes! Thomas meets the Sodor rugby team all the way on the other side of the world in New Zealand. The team captain teaches Thomas the Maori tradition of greeting people with scary faces to determine how brave they are and Thomas gets to practice his scary faces on the local rugby team. Characters * Thomas * The Sodor Rugby Team Captain * The Auckland Rugby Team Captain * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. *Thomas' classic theme is used when he meets up the Auckland rugby team. *The Auckland rugby team Thomas meets is actually the All Blacks. Video File:Thomas_Makes_Scary_Faces_in_New_Zealand Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful or Thomas Has an Adventure in China is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour short. Plot Thomas finds himself chugging through a forest in China. While in China, Thomas learns of the word Bamboo and sets out learn what exactly bamboo is used for. Thomas learns that there are so many uses for bamboo, even feeding Pandas. Characters * Thomas (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This short is made in the style of a comic book. Video File:Thomas Thinks Bamboo is Really Useful Opening Sequence Gallery File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence1.png File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence2.png File:ThomasComedyShowtime.png|Thomas Comedy Showtime segment File:SingAlongSongs.png|Sing Along Songs File:ThomasAroundTheWorld.png|Thomas Really Useful Around The World segment File:LiveActionPlayroomShorts.png|Live Action Playroom Shorts File:Mr.PerkinsStorytime.png|Mr. Perkins Storytime segment External Links * http://www.tubefilter.com/2015/02/23/mattel-hit-entertainment-thomas-and-friends-video-shorts/ * YouTube playlist Category:Promotional Videos